SEX
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: ¿Qué puede resultar sino de una noche de insomnio? - Junjou Egoist - Lemon.
1. S: for the Simple Need

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son obra y gracia de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo los tomo prestados porque los amo.

**Advertencias:** Probable pero no intencional OoC. Lemon (Melyoan lo quería, yo se lo doy :3).

**Pareja:** Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki.

**Notas:** El nombre del fic está tomado de una canción de Nickelback del mismo nombre, pero no es un songfic.

* * *

**S.E.X.**

* * *

**S: is for the Simple Need**

Ya no podría conciliar el sueño y no era algo que lo tuviera muy contento. El calor, la cama ya hecha un desastre y el insomnio debido a algo desconocido le estaba alterando los nervios. Y lo peor de todo es que Nowaki no estaba durmiendo a su lado para pedirle que le trajera un vaso de agua.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, miró las tapas y se preguntó cómo era posible que él solo la hubiera desordenado a tal magnitud. Ni siquiera cuando Nowaki lo _acompañaba _la cama se desordenaba así, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse inmediatamente.

Miró el reloj y se percató de que eran casi las seis de la mañana. El verano quiso manifestarse hasta con crueldad en esa noche, pero aun así sentía la cama demasiado amplia. Pensó que Nowaki tardaba en llegar, que posiblemente estaba con ese rubio teñido sólo por querer fastidiarlo.

Maldita sea, Nowaki. Lo había visto en la tarde durante un ratito, un privilegio considerando el trabajo del menor, pero contra la disponibilidad del destino, lo extrañó. ¡Se suponía que iba a estar en casa a las seis! ¡Y ya eran las seis! A menos que haya ido por ahí a tomar algo con ese colega suyo. ¿A estas horas? ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría abierto un local a las seis de la mañana? Si bien era verano, seguía siendo un día de semana, así que era imposible.

Y por lo mismo, Hiroki debería estar durmiendo feliz de la vida esperando a que Nowaki llegara, para luego levantarse como en los comerciales y alistarse para ir a trabajar. No con esa cara de muerto y el cuerpo sudado sobre una cama hecha mierda.

Resopló fastidiado hacia arriba. El pelo no se le levantó por estar pegoteado contra su frente. Se sintió asqueroso, pero le dio flojera ir a ducharse. Estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado enrabiado por no poder dormir y convencidísimo de que mañana andaría con cara de jubilado y actuando como un zombi.

Bueno, cuando alguien está tenso, es bueno relajarse. Lamentablemente no tenía a la mano ninguna pelotita anti-estrés ni de esos nilones que traen burbujitas que se pueden reventar. Así que optó por lo más factible, sano y humano. Además extrañaba a Nowaki, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aprovechando la soledad de su casa, la todavía perpetua pero moribunda oscuridad y su privacidad, dirigió su mano hacia su entrepierna como quien no quiere la cosa. Paranoicamente, se sintió observado y también como un ridículo. ¿Y si algún fantasma vivía en el departamento sin manifestarse de ninguna manera y lo veía darse placer a sí mismo?

Qué estupideces pensaba, si ni siquiera creía en fantasmas. Se encogió de hombros, frunció el ceño y, sonrojándose como si se le fuera la vida en ello, comenzó con su _trabajo manual_.

Suspiró muchísimas veces el nombre "Nowaki" mientras cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero le gustaba muchísimo nombrarlo. Como fuera: grito, suspiro, gemido, continuo, entrecortado… Sonaba bien de todas las maneras. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama y su mano continuó moviéndose frenéticamente a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro pobremente disimulado. La imagen de Nowaki en su mente, desvistiéndose despacio frente a la cama, sonriéndole mostrando los dientes y haciendo pasar su respiración a través de éstos, lo obligó a enterrar su mano libre en la sábana y agitar la cabeza, acariciándose más rápido.

—Nowaki… ¡Ahh~!

Ahora a dos manos. Nowaki en su mente, sus propias manos acariciándolo. Oh, qué espectáculo más bello el de su imaginación. Esa lengua húmeda, los labios suaves, sus ojos amables y esa sonrisa juguetona, espontánea. Entre lamida y lamida, le sonreía.

—Nowaki… ¡Nowaki~! ¡Hhm~!

Abandonó una de sus manos y la arrastró por debajo de la camiseta, pellizcándose uno de los pezones. Sus reflejos se le esfumaron y un hilillo de saliva corrió por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Nowaki~!

Se abandonó a su propia y más humana necesidad: calor. El de su novio, particular y únicamente ése. El solamente recordado ahora y cuán bello recuerdo era. Se lo gritaría a la cara, pero no podía pisotear su orgullo de esa manera y prefería que las palabras murieran bajo su lengua y hacer como si jamás se le cruzara por la cabeza. Lástima que no era muy bueno disimulando.

* * *

La jornada terminó exitosamente, no muy distinta a otras, no particularmente emocionante. Acomodó sus ropas y partió a casa a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana.

Estaba cansadísimo, hastiado de tanto trabajo fastidioso. Suspiró aliviado cuando la hora de salir llegó de un momento a otro. Quería sólo ir a dormir al lado de quien era el único dueño de su corazón.

Subió a su departamento luego de haber estacionado el auto en la planta más baja del edificio. Sacó la llave, abrió la puerta y entró. Unos suspiros bien conocidos lo sorprendieron y sus sentidos se agudizaron enormemente. Cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, avanzó con sigilo hacia la habitación de ambos y se apoyó en la pared.

—¡Nowaki~! ¡Nowaki~!

Su boca formó una sonrisa gatuna, astuta, hasta perversa. Quiso seguir escuchando, pero por otro lado anhelaba hasta dolerle, ir a su lado y disfrutar en vivo de aquel espectáculo. Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y vio que Hiroki estaba con los ojos cerrados, con su mano alrededor de su miembro y la otra arrugando la sábana como si tuviera algo personal con ésta. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar los más hermosos jadeos, mostrar sus dientes aprisionando su labio inferior.

Al instante, la sangre se concentró en su zona baja y los pantalones comenzaron a molestarle en demasía. Se mordió el labio y abandonó su bolso en el piso con sumo cuidado de no haber ruido. Siguió mirándolo. Lo seguiría mirando así debiera permanecer como una piedra durante días enteros.

Pero no lo soportó. Su lado incontrolable lo dominó y entró a la habitación prendiendo la luz.

Nowaki permaneció en silencio, Hiroki se despabiló y abrió los ojos de apoco. La luz inesperada le amenazaba con dañárselos. Cuando su vista se esclareció y vio a Nowaki de pie frente a la cama, absolutamente todos los colores del arcoíris se le subieron al rostro. Sorprendentemente, su mano no se detuvo.

—¿Hiro-san? —Preguntó el recién llegado, con un aire de inocencia fingida.

El susodicho se quedó estático. Miró su mano aún en movimiento y la retiró de su entrepierna como si ésta le diera asco. Lamentaba horriblemente no haber terminado con su tarea. Maldito sea Nowaki y su imprudencia.

—¡Nowaki! —Volvió a gritar, pero ahora más decentemente. Se tapó con la sábana totalmente arrugada y desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

Nowaki fue hasta su lado y se acomodó de tal forma que sus cuerpos encajaron en un abrazo debilucho.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —Preguntó el más alto. Hiroki le pegó con la almohada.

—¡No digas tonterías, mocoso! —le rugió, rojo de vergüenza.

Nowaki rió disimuladamente y le arrebató la almohada dándole un beso en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

—Ya estoy en casa—le dijo cuando se separaron.

—¡Hmp! B-bienvenido—susurró por lo bajo.

Se moría de la vergüenza, pero no se resistió al abrazo que Nowaki le brindó. Para qué seguir negándose si lo extrañaba tanto como nunca, tanto como siempre.

Así como Nowaki lo extrañaba también. Era hora de demostrárselo, sólo necesitaba un leve empujón.

* * *

_Hasta aquí la primera parte (no lo voy a llamar "capítulo" porque le quedaría grande el concepto). Quise escribir esta cosa para practicar el lemon con ellos, porque más adelante pienso escribir algo que quizás a muchas las sacará de sus casillas xD la idea es experimentar._

_Mucho tiempo sin escribir esas escenas de una forma un poco más explícita. Perdí el hilo (?)_

_¿Algún review?_


	2. E: for the Ecstasy

**Advertencias:** Lemon tiernamente explícito (?).

* * *

**E: is for the Ecstasy**

—Qué mejor bienvenida que ésta—Le susurró al oído, habiéndose acomodado sobre su cuerpo. Su voz sonó cálida y sensual, lenta, como el desliz de una serpiente. Le besó el cuello en ese punto exacto donde Hiroki se retorcía bajo su tacto. Sonrió de medio lado, lo tomó de ambas manos y lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama—. Hiro-san, mírame—El mayor negó con la cabeza—Por favor…—Insistió, y Hiroki hizo lo propio con su gesto.

Nowaki acabó resignándose. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó furiosamente, devorándole la boca. Hiroki había sido demasiado lento como para alcanzar a negarse y dejó que la lengua de Nowaki invadiera toda su cavidad, liberando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambas bocas. Gimoteó contra sus labios, Nowaki mordió el inferior ajeno.

Se separaron por un momento. Nowaki aprovechó la separación para desabrocharse la camisa, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Miró a Hiroki, éste con su propio problema frente a tal imagen y con una erección que ya dolía.

—Hiro-san, quítame la camisa.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?! —Gritó escandalizado y bastante sorprendido.

—Que quiero que me desvistas tú—respondió con total serenidad.

Hiroki se sonrojó por acto-reflejo, pero acabó aceptando la propuesta. Se acercó a Nowaki, quien estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, y le desabrochó la camisa por completo, retirándola luego. Maldita sea esa belleza tan explícita y esos relieves. Se mordió el labio con total disimulo, casi sin poder resistirse a la idea de acabar frente a tan benevolente cuadro. Nowaki lo tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarlo, ahora siendo él quien mordisqueara esa boca.

—Continúa—le pidió, con esa voz tan aterciopelada.

Bufó, pero ya no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo. Primero lo primero. Desabrochó el pantalón de Nowaki quien tomó su mano con un movimiento gatuno y la dirigió a su entrepierna. Tanteó la hombría de su novio por sobre la tela de bóxer para luego frotarla con un movimiento lento e intenso por la oscilación de sus caderas. Perdió completamente la noción del tiempo y del espacio y fue él mismo quien se dedicó a acariciarlo, así que Nowaki prefirió tocar otras cosas.

Cuando esos dedos largos tomaron su erección y comenzaron a frotarla, ya poco y nada fue lo que quedó de cordura. Necesitaba cuanto antes ese tacto en ese lugar luego de que Nowaki interrumpiera su sesión de relajación. Coló su mano por debajo de la tela del bóxer del menor y lo estimuló tal y como lo hacía con él. Hiroki acabó primero.

Nowaki, viendo la cara de total satisfacción en los detalles del rostro de su novio, y escuchando el gemido fulminante saliendo de su boca, volvió a tomar esa mano intrusa para imponer de nuevo el mismo ritmo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando suavemente. Hiroki nunca lo admitiría, pero adoraba escuchar su apodo en esa voz tan vulnerable y masculina. Intensificó el ritmo por su propia cuenta hasta que Nowaki se vino en su mano.

Se miraron, uno sonrió y el otro frunció el ceño, avergonzado. Intentaron normalizar un poco su respiración.

—Hiro-san…

—¿Qué…?—Unos labios hambrientos lo interrumpieron. Su voz, con ese tono irritado, se apagó de un momento a otro y las palabras sobraron. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso, de esa fuerza y de cómo Nowaki era capaz de manejarlo con sólo sus labios. Las manos del médico se situaron sobre su cintura, con total posesión. Acariciaron su espalda, sus hombros, su cabello. Volvieron a descender osadamente y tocaron sus muslos.

Hiroki echó sus brazos al cuello de Nowaki. Tironeó las hebras azuladas entre sus dedos haciendo que el menor soltara un gruñido excitantemente varonil, pero que murió ahogado en la boca del mayor. Por sus torsos lo suficientemente próximos, sus caderas se rozaron. Ninguno de los dos se negó a su propia necesidad. Nowaki sujetó a su pareja por las caderas, frotándose insistentemente contra él, despertándolo de nuevo.

Soltó la boca ajena, escuchando inmediatamente un gemido proveniente del dueño de ella y descendió por el cuello ya lo suficientemente sensibilizado. Hiroki gimoteaba sin parar contra la oreja de Nowaki, apoyándose en su hombro y sosteniéndose de su cabello como si éste fuera a brindarle algún tipo de salvación. Nowaki, con sus besos y ese contacto tan obsceno, lo estaba quemando vivo.

Y no le importó quemarse mientras fuera con él. Quería sentirse vivo por ese fuego. Gimió su nombre, como ya tantas otras veces lo hizo durante esa noche. Desgarraría su garganta con tal de gritarlo.

La velocidad de las caderas del menor fue más lenta pero más intensa. El roce de sus miembros pronto exigió más que un roce. La unión concreta de sus cuerpos, de las almas suplicando la entrega máxima a la otra.

—Nowaki…—gimoteó Hiroki, aun sosteniéndose del pelo negro. Las rodillas le temblaban y el calor en su bajo vientre se le hacía insoportable, doloroso, grotescamente deleitoso.

—Hiro-san…—le respondió mordisqueándole el hombro, dejando su huella en su piel como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Volvió a subir por la curva de su cuello, acariciándolo con su aliento.

La respiración de Hiroki se aceleró considerablemente, lo que le dijo a Nowaki que ya estaba a punto, otra vez. Un par de movimientos más, unos roces lentos de cadera contra cadera y el calor, la desesperación y la necesidad sucumbieron en un líquido pegajoso uniéndolos, entremezclándose una esencia con otra.

Nowaki sonrió y, entre ese entretiempo, aprovechó de desvestirse completamente, haciendo con Hiroki exactamente lo mismo. Ahora ambos, sin tapujos ni objeciones, volvieron a besarse. Las lenguas se tocaron de inmediato, ellos sin mirarse, como adivinando cada forma entre la oscuridad que ya poco y nada le quedaba de existencia. Luego vino la locura total, la bien conocida huida de la cordura. Nowaki se inclinó sobre Hiroki sin dejar de besarlo, de saborear su boca y de sentir la humedad de su saliva. Tomó lugar entre sus piernas, lo saboreó desde el pecho hasta entrometerse en la cara interna de sus muslos. Lo miró, lo amó, le habló dulcemente mientras el ceño de su novio no podía estar más fruncido y sus mejillas más coloradas. Le pidió que lo mirara, ahora no se le negó. Lo dilató, escuchó sus quejas con total deleite, besó su boca otra vez y le susurró al oído qué tan especial era, cuánto lo quería.

—Dime que me amas, Hiro-san…—Le suplicó. Sus dedos invadiendo el cuerpo de su novio, su mano acariciando su muslo una y mil veces.

—Te amo, Nowaki…—Le dijo entre jadeos. Las palabras fueron seguidas por continuos gemidos mientras la espalda se arqueaba y los ojos se cerraban.

Y entonces ya ninguno pudo esperar más. Nowaki retiró sus dedos y se sumergió entre las piernas de Hiroki, quien gimió fuertemente al sentir esa nueva y definitiva invasión y esa carga tan hermosa entre sus muslos. Se movió con delicadeza primero, con una latente necesidad después y el deseo inamovible de mirar esas facciones deformadas por el placer. Hundió su cara en la curva del cuello de Hiroki, quien enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Nowaki, queriendo sentirlo cada vez más, inseparable, profundamente hasta alcanzar todo de él. Adueñarse hasta de su alma, ser el único objeto de sus amores, su más grande orgullo.

Nowaki volvió a mirar a Hiroki, encontrándose de lleno con su mirada y su aliento contra su cara. Sonrió satisfecho, lo besó otra vez, feliz con la idea de ahogar sus gemidos. Sus caderas continuaron moviéndose a un ritmo fijo, deslizante, resbaladizo. De pronto sus bocas se alejaron y Hiroki necesitó soltar el nombre de su novio en un gemido estridente contra su oído. Se abrazó a su espalda enterrándole las uñas y arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de ésta.

Ya no quedó nada de Hiroki ni de Nowaki, sino de ambos como uno solo, un alma en dos cuerpos distintos.

Rodaron sobre la cama, ahora el mayor sobre el menor. Cuánta inspiración había en sus miradas, el deseo de retratar lo que era invisible a los ojos, de escribir lo que no se puede explicar con palabras, inservibles sobre esa cama. Hiroki quiso controlar la situación y Nowaki lo dejó con gusto, entusiasmado con la idea de que su novio se desenvolviera tanto en una situación como esa. Les pareció ésta la obra definitiva de alguna clase de pieza, como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido un mero ensayo. Qué bonito era como todo encajaba, y para ambos, hacer el amor no era otra cosa distinta a la comunión, la comprensión más íntima y más hermosa de todas. Cada eco correspondía a su receptor, cada movimiento producía una réplica y esa réplica se convertía en un pensamiento inmediatamente correspondido. Tal para cual. Queda corto decirlo así.

Porque se aman. Se lo gritan cuando se miran y la imagen se distorsiona por las estocadas de Nowaki contra Hiroki, quien ahora sólo se deja hacer. Se deja arrastrar hasta la pared, se deja girar e inclinar ligeramente, se deja invadir otra vez. Nowaki lo abraza fuertemente contra su pecho, intenta mirarlo, los ojos se encuentran como las bocas están próximas a hacerlo. Se separan luego con los suspiros acumulados en la garganta. Nowaki deja pasar su respiración a través de sus dientes rechinando, como si gritara orgullosamente que quien domina ahora es él.

Los movimientos se vuelven más violentos. Hiroki sólo gime más fuerte, soltando todo tipo de incoherencias y sin avergonzarse. Las piernas le flaquean, arquea violentamente la espalda y Nowaki lo sujeta de los hombros para moverse con mayor propiedad. Choque, choque, choque. El incesante sonido de sus caderas chocando y los gemidos del mayor que intentan cubrir de erotismo lo que es deliciosamente obsceno. Nowaki sonríe de nuevo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y vuelve a sujetar la cintura de Hiroki, obligándolo a arquearse más.

Se inclina sobre él, lame su oreja, le susurra dulcemente al oído todo lo que piensa. Uno de sus brazos rodea por completo su cuerpo y la otra sube hasta los labios del mayor, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su boca, presionando la lengua. Siente en las articulaciones de sus dedos los dientes enterrándose en su piel, filosos, suaves. Arrastra la mano por su cuello y la hace descender cada vez más hasta su sexo en ascenso. Hiroki suelta un gemido de sorpresa e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo. Nowaki sonríe y vuelve a erguirse, disfrutando ahora de tocar hasta su último rincón. Al mismo ritmo de sus estocadas, su mano se mueve alrededor del miembro de su novio, quien no puede hacer otra cosa más que jadear su nombre y dejarse envolver por ese calor asfixiante.

Nowaki lo abraza con más fuerza y lo lleva de vuelta a la cama, poniéndolo a gatas. A Hiroki, los brazos le tiemblan y se deja caer, pero el menor lo ayuda a recuperar un poco de su dignidad y lo pone de rodillas. Se vuelven a besar, Hiroki apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Nowaki, abrazándolo hacia atrás.

Y entonces, juntos, llegan a la cúspide de lo que resulta ser la más sublime expresión del deseo, de la pasión y del amor mismo. Nowaki dentro de Hiroki, quien hace lo propio en la mano de su novio. La desesperación y la necesidad de tenerse se juntan y explota pegajosamente, mezclándose.

Ya no tienen mucho que decir porque está todo dicho. La pieza terminó.

* * *

_¿No estuvo tan vulgar, verdad? ;-; Espero les haya gustado. la próxima parte será la última del ThreeShot._

_¿Reviews :'3?_


	3. X: to mark the Spot

**X: is just to mark de spot**

Hiroki cae boca abajo sobre la cama, Nowaki a su lado mirando el techo. De inmediato se acurruca uno al lado del otro. La respiración aún agitada les impide hablar, y sólo se sonríen, como dos niños que son cómplices de alguna travesura. Nowaki le besa la frente, sintiendo tras sus labios la sal del sudor de su novio. Se gira hacia él, lo abraza, le acaricia el cabello pegoteado en su cara, echándolo hacia atrás. Hiroki cierra los ojos, encantado con el gesto.

Parece mentira el cuadro de ese momento con el anterior. Antes, cuando toda la ternura había sido dejada de lado para dar el paso a la locura total, al desenfreno de dos cuerpos que se desean, de dos corazones que se aman hasta con locura y el más ferviente egoísmo. Y ahora, uno sonriendo como imbécil pero que oculta su sonrisa para mostrar el poco orgullo que le queda, mientras el otro le dice palabras dulces al oído, creyéndolo dormido.

—Te amo, Hiro-san—le dice suavemente.

—Tonto—le responde.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —Le volvió a preguntar. Hiroki se sonroja inmediatamente, enterrando aún más su cara en el pecho de Nowaki, quien sonríe satisfecho—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Cállate de una buena vez—gruñe contra su piel, los músculos tan bien formados que desde siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas.

—¿Me necesitabas, Hiro-san? —Inquiere, abrazándolo posesivamente de la cintura. Ignora sus gruñidos a los que ya está más que acostumbrado.

Hiroki asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza, negándose a toda costa a mirarlo.

—Yo también a ti. Mucho.

Cierra los ojos, y se entrega a Morfeo. Hiroki hace lo propio luego de sonreír complacido al escuchar eso último, ahora realmente motivado para conciliar el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_Y aquí está la última partecita. Espero les haya gustado este arrebato xD no es el último lemon de J. Egoist que hago, así que espero que más adelante puedan venir otros un poco más extensos (y con un poco más de trama XD)._

_Gracias por seguir esta cosa tan rara. ¡Un abrazo de oso!_

_¿Algún reviewcito que quieran poner :'3?_


End file.
